


Shire

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [19]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy discovers the Super Shire and immediately calls her parents to tell them about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shire

Mandy looked up at the giant horse.

“Holy shit, that’s a big horse,” said Mandy.

“Language,” said a girl walking past her. Mandy ignored her. Instead, she rode back to Moorland and entered the inn to sit on her bed.

There, Mandy took out her jPhone and dialled the special number that only she could reach with only her phone. The druids had found some ancient magitech in the bunker, including something that would enable a jPhone to make calls through time. Her parents had the other SIM card.

“Hi mum,” said Mandy when her mother finally answered. She smiled at hearing her mother’s voice. It was rare for her to smile, both because she missed her family like crazy and because her shark-like teeth tended to frighten people.

“Hi Mandy,” said her mother. “Have you finished your day already?”

“Yeah. Not much to do today,” said Mandy, picking at her blanket.

“Yeah, Louisa said that some days had less tasks. Did anything exciting happen, at least?” asked her mother.

“Well, I saw this massive Shire at Fort Pinta. It’s called a Super Shire. James wouldn’t sell it to me,” said Mandy. “Then again, he’s less open to the idea of me being his future niece.”

“What the fuck,” said her mother.

“Katja, don’t swear in front of our daughter,” said her other mother. Mandy giggled.

“Don’t worry, mama, I said the same thing,” said Mandy. “Mum, can you make me a Super Shire? Please?”

“I wanted to call your brother Shia but your mother wouldn’t let me,” said Katja. “I think Aideen’s horse was massive. Or it could be massive.”

“But can I have one? There was a sign in front of it that said that it became so big because of an accident with toxic waste. Then it just kept growing bigger,” said Mandy.

“No. But ask one of your aunts or your grandfather, they’d probably be willing to experiment on horses,” said her other mother.

“Didn’t we find those experiments when we first found this place?” asked Katja.

“What experiments? Oh, those. We burned them,” said her other mother. “And all of the research we found with them. How anyone can just experiment with life like that…” Mandy heard her shudder.

“Oh, don’t mind her,” said Katja. “She’s just more repulsed by the idea than usual because she’s pregnant.”

“She is?” asked Mandy, grinning. “Yay! I’m gonna get a baby brother or sister!”

“Did you really have to tell her?” asked her other mother. “What if it doesn’t, you know…”

“The ocean said that you two only died last time because the Star wasn’t looking after you. But Lisa is checking on you every hour practically, Alex. You’ll be fine,” said Katja.

“I know. I just worry,” said Alex.

“I’m still on the phone,” said Mandy, closing her eyes and smiling.

“Oh, right. Sorry, Mandy. Anything else?” asked Katja.

“There was a pink bunny wearing a top hat that turned my horse into a rainbow horse. It had Pandorian sparkles and that Pandorian eye beam that you have, mum,” said Mandy.

“Cool,” said Alex. “Did you take any photos of it?”

“Of course I did,” said Mandy. “I’ll send them through after I hang up.”

“Awesome. Have I been around lately?” asked Alex.

“No, not since I brought back Tin-Can for you a few days ago,” said Mandy. “And I haven’t seen you yet either, mum.”

“You will soon,” said Katja. “After you unlock Golden Hills Valley, everything goes quickly.”

“I know. I miss you,” said Mandy.

“We miss you too. But we’ll talk again tomorrow night, right? Or just whenever you want,” said Alex.

“Yeah. Bye, mum and mama,” said Mandy. She let her parents say goodbye, and then she ended the call.


End file.
